This invention relates to a picture frame assembly adapted to be detachably secured to the sun visor of an automotive vehicle or the like. The frame may alternatively be hung on a wall or may stand on a supporting surface such as a table.
In the past various holders have been provided for attachment to the visor of a motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,295 shows a device for attaching and holding in position on a sun visor a vehicle registration card. U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,902 shows a visor attached calendar. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,867,925; 3,954,297; 4,103,860; and 4,241,859 show visor mounted holders for maps, glare shields, mirrors, and tape cassettes or cartridges respectively. French Pat. No. 1,212,525 shows a visor holder which contains a mirror and a photograph. Each of these patents illustrates the use of one or more clips to hold the device on the sun visor. However, none of these patents shows an integral clip having a pair of spaced points in contact with the visor to provide an improved gripping force.
Past article holders for mounting on a sun visor do not deal with the display of a plurality of a pictures or photographs. Therefore, none of the prior devices include easy access for mounting a plurality of pictures in centered relation to openings which provide an attractive border around the pictures.
Further, past visor mounted devices were limited to mountings solely on a sun visor of a motor vehicle or other similar planar supporting surface of nominal thickness. No provision was made to hang such devices on a wall or to sit them on a table in an upright position.
It would be advantageous to provide a visor mounted picture frame that would enable the display of a plurality of user selected pictures. The frame should provide easy access to the user for inserting and removing pictures. It would be further advantageous for the frame to provide the option of having one or more mirrored surfaces available at locations selected by the user. The frame should also have the flexibility to allow it to be hung on a wall or stood on a table to display pictures.
This invention relates to such a frame.